Chen's Canine Adventure
by thesalsagamer396
Summary: Since Ran has been so busy, Chen had no choice but to go out on her own to find food. But as she nearly dies, she makes a new friend out of her attackers.
1. Chen

Hi…um…well…How do I begin? I guess I'll start with my name. My name is Chen. I was the former Shikigami of Ran Yakumo. I know what you're thinking, too. "Was? What happened?!" Well, I guess I'm about to write about it…Man, I'm bad at this.

I guess I should explain my situation before anything else happened. My master's master, Yukari Yakumo, had gotten my master all tied up in chores every day, but master always had time to take care of me. She'd feed me, get me new clothes, and she'd always make sure I had everything I would ever need. But one day, Lady Yukari had master so busy, she couldn't tend to me. I eventually ran out of things to feed myself with. So master gave me permission to go out on my own to find food while she did her own chores, even tending to Lady Yukari herself. Lady Yukari can be really selfish sometimes. I mean, I'm starving, and she's having full course meals. It's not fair, but at least I can eat at all. But it's not without its dangers. For those of you who don't know, I'm much stronger with my master. But on my own, I'm very weak. So I run the risk of being killed easily for food. But, as you can tell, I always came out alive. A few close calls, but still alive.

In fact…one of those close calls is what changed my life forever. And for better or for worse…? Definitely for the better. It's how I found the love of my life…And I just KNOW you'll think of it as a paradox, but you're going to have to trust me on this. May as well explain myself. Now or never, right?

Ok, so one day, I was picking berries for me to eat. The nice thing about getting food on my own is that I never had to share. My basket was overflowing. Once I couldn't fill it up anymore, I sat down to enjoy my prize. Such delicious and ripe berries, all mine. And none for Lady Yukari. Yummy!

There was a rustling by the bush, but I didn't wanna stop eating. I was so hungry, and it was probably just a squirrel. But I was mistaken. A wolf jumped out at me and pinned me to the ground. More wolves surrounded me. A whole pack…after me!

They all turned into humanoid forms. The one on me looked at me with vicious and hungry eyes. His grin was unforgiving and sadistic. His breath smelled like blood and death, his canines sharp and intimidating. I was so afraid! He was on top of me, sapping the strength out of me, able to do whatever he wanted with his prey. And here I was, helpless, awaiting my demise.

There was a whistle, and the surrounding wolf men parted to make way for another wolf man. He was around my age, but guessing by the sudden silence, he must've been the alpha wolf. The wolf man on me looked at him, and got off me, standing straight.

The alpha at first had a look more vicious than the wolf man on me, but it quickly changed to a softer and also sympathetic face. His eyes scanned me, and his expression became relaxed. I felt myself relax, even though I knew better. He walked up to me and kneeled beside me. He sat me up and cradled my back and head with great care. He looked straight into my eyes, cool and collective. I didn't even notice his lower hand was feeling my body. And here I was, just letting it happen, staring into his eyes. I don't know what came over me. It was when I felt a slight pinch on my hip that I came out of my trance. The wolf man got up.

"Too bony! Needs more meat!" Yikes! In my trance, I had forgotten I was meant to be prey! Now he's letting me go?!

"But sir, she's right here! Now's our best chance!" This was the wolf man that was on me at first.

"She's not much of a meal, though. We're better off just finding a more satisfying meal."

"And what better way to make it to the main course than with an appetizer!" The first wolf man lunged at me. But the Alpha punched him and delivered an uppercut that sent him flying away. He looked at the surrounding wolf men. They all dog-piled him (Ha ha. Get it?), but he threw them all off and used one of them to hit the other wolf men by spinning in circles. When the others were either knocked out or retreating, he threw the one in his grip in the same direction as the first one. He looked back at me.

"Are you alright?"

I was bewildered. Here was the leader of the wolves that would've devoured me, asking me if I was ok!

"…I…I think I'm alright."

"Good." He extended a hand. "I'm Neukdae."

I hesitated at grabbing the hand.

"…I see you still don't trust me. Here." He knelt down again and cradled me just as did before. This time, his upper hand stroked my hair. He nuzzled my hair gently. His lower hand was stroking my back in a soothing manner. I felt all of my muscles went lax. My breathing slowed to a normal rate, as did my heart rate. I closed my eyes and allowed him to go on. Soon, I was free of all worry. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into his eyes once again.

"Look. I'm not going to eat you." He offered me my basket. "Now go eat. Find a safer place. Before they come back."

I took the basket. "And what about you?"

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine." I stood up and was about to leave. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I never got your name."

"Chen."

"Chen…What a lovely name. Now go!"

I ran. Once I had some distance, I climbed up a tree and ate my berries. Neukdae, huh…? Why did he save me? He's a dog, and I'm a cat. He was supposed to eat me, but here I was: alive and eating! Hmm…

To Be Continued…


	2. Neukdae

My name is Neukdae. Strange, I know. I get that often. Anyway, I lived with a pack. I was actually the Alpha of my pack. And at such a young age. Says a lot about my pack, huh? Actually it says that I'm better than what may as well be the best. We hunted all sorts of felines. Never liked them as anything other than tasty morsels. Their tender skin makes it easy to tear through. Their flesh was juicy and tangy. It clouded my thoughts with great pleasure and insanity when I tear and chew at a cat's flesh, hearing their screams, seeing the fear on their face…

I had this technique I came up with. I would make them comfortable with me. I would give a cat the illusion that I wouldn't attack, and then I bite the neck. The pulse pumping blood to the head would slowly drain the blood out of them and result in death. For smaller cats, I would kneel beside them and cradle them. Children like it when someone gently hugs them or slowly rubs their back. All the while, they don't notice that I am feeling them all around, checking the amount of food he/she would provide. If there isn't much meat, I'd eat the cat all by myself. I mean, I was the Alpha.

But one day…I lost the will. The passion. The insanity. It all left me in one instant. The instant that changed my life. And the one that caused it…was a cat…Let me explain.

One day, my pack and I were out hunting for cats. I caught the scent of cat and berries, and most of my pack hid behind trees. One of the pack members hid in the bush, awaiting our target. Soon, he gave the signal, and the rest of my men surrounded our prey. I was so excited to eat. To let my insanity flow. I whistled to my pack and walked to the middle of the ring to meet with my hapless victim…

…Only this time was different. The cat I was looking at was my age, her red dress giving her a cutesy appearance. Her hat hung crooked upon her childish head, right her raised ears. She looked at me in fear at first, but then her features became more relaxed. I walked over to her and knelt beside her. She looked right into my eyes. It's almost as though she knew what would happen and wanted to get it over with. She seemed mesmerized. I gave her a light feel. She was thin as a twig, and…and…something told me not to attack. I gave her a light pinch on her hip to get her out of her trance.

"Too skinny. Needs more meat!"

"What?! But we have her now! This is our best chance!"

"Won't be much of a meal. We're better off finding a more satisfying meal."

"And what better way to start a meal than with an appetizer!" He attacked me. Seems he has forgotten his position. Long story short, they all attacked me, and I beat the living crap out of them. Once I was done with that, I looked at the cat, who was still on the ground, wide-eyed with fear.

"Are you alright?"

"I…I think I am."

"Good." I offered my hand. "I'm Neukdae." She didn't take the hand. Understandable. I AM a wolf, and she's a cat.

"…I see you still don't trust me. Here." I knelt down and handled her as I did before, only much more sincere. I stroked her soft hair. I could smell the scent of lavender shampoo as I nuzzled her sweet head. I felt something come over me. It wasn't insanity, though. I wanted to comfort her all day. To smell her sweet scent. To keep her wrapped in my embrace and never let her go. But I would put her in more danger than keeping her safe.

"Look, I won't eat you." I offered her basket. "Now go and eat. Find a much safer place. Hurry! Before they come back!"

She took the basket slowly. "What about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She was about to leave. "Hold up!"

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

"Chen."

"Chen…What a lovely name. Now go!"

She ran. I faced the opposite direction to see my second in command. The one that pounced Chen.

"What is your problem?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You just let her go! We've seen skinnier and you've never showed mercy!"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sh-"

"I don't lead a bunch of bad-mouthed abominations!"

"You're the only abomination! You're not fit for Alpha!"

"And yet I am,"

"Not anymore." The rest of the pack came from behind him. "You're out."

"Heh heh. So that's how it is…And you think you can lead this pack?"

"I know I can."

"Tell you what? I wanna see where this goes. So you go ahead. Can't wait to see you fail."

"Fat chance, Omega." What did he call me?!

"I can always change my mind."

"! Eh…no no…My bad." Heh heh heh. I love it when they talk so tough and I come up with a threat and they fall apart. You can just tell he wasn't confident.

"Then layta fellas." I became my wolf form and dashed away. Chen…That name…ringing in my mind. Chen…I couldn't get her out of my head. She…she was….she was so beautiful. I've never felt this way before. It was more invigorating than insanity. More thrilling than thrashing at flesh. I missed her already. I ran in the direction she went. I spotted her with an empty basket. Good, she ate. She jumped into a strange portal with eyes in it. Half of my mind was out there, yearning for Chen. I jumped into the portal after her.

To Be Continued…


	3. Ran

I was sweeping up Lady Yukari's room. My master can be so demanding sometimes. But I can't complain. After all, I AM her Shikigami. But that doesn't mean I can't have my own thoughts. She's not Satori or anything. I always wait for my own Shikigami to return from her meal. As of late, Lady Yukari has had my hands tied in household chores, so I never have enough time to make my Shikigami her meals. Sigh. My poor little…

"CHEEEEEEEN!" There she was, with an empty basket. I dropped the broom and gave her a great big hug. Every day I worry that Chen will come back hurt or hungry. I mean, she's out on her own, and she's virtually powerless without me. And there are many dangers out there in the big bad world. Dangers out to kill my little Chen.

"Ran-Sama! Ran-Sama!"

"How was it out there? Are you hurt? What did you eat?"

"Ran-Sama! I met this wolf! He saved me from his own pack!"

"Are you hurt?! Did you eat?!"

"Yes I ate. And I'm fine…More than fine…"

Suddenly, a strange and unfamiliar scent came into my nostrils. I picked up the broom and moved toward the source. Once I got really close, I gave the broom a good swing. On the floor crippled a lupine being. He was holding the side of his cheek in pain. My hands flared up, ready to shoot danmaku right into the intruder's face. No way is some wolf going to eat my little Chen! Not even if-

"WAIT! RAN-SAMA! DON'T HURT HIM!" Chen ran up to the boy. She looked frantic and stood in front of the boy in defense. What was she doing?!

"Ran-Sama. This is Neukdae. He's the one that saved me! Don't hurt him!" She looked so earnest and desperate to save him. I relaxed, and my hands stopped flaring. So many questions were whirling in my head. Who is this boy? Why did he save Chen? Why does Chen trust him?

He extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Ran-Sama." I reluctantly took the hand. His grip was firm and strong. As kind of a mother figure, I know that one of the best ways to judge a man is by his hand shake. It tells a lot about the man and his confidence. He was a very confident child that showed no fear. His eyes seemed to be scanning my actions. He looked like he was ready to pounce me in pure defense. Killer instincts at its finest.

"…Why did you save my little Chen?"

"…Something told me not to attack, I…I…" His grip loosened.

"…Neukdae? Something wrong?" Chen grabbed his shirt. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Huh? Oh nothing, Chen…" He knelt down next to her, not looking away from her eyes. My maternal instincts kicked in, and I pulled him away.

"Listen. I understand that you two are friends, but I don't feel comfortable with Chen being this close to a wolf."

"…I understand, miss…How do I get out?"

"Why did you follow her in the first place?"

"…I…I…I…I wanted to see where see was going. To make sure she wasn't in any danger. I just saved her from my own pack, so…"

"…I see. There should be a border back outside in that hallway." I pointed toward the exit. Lady Yukari has borders set up all over the place that act as doors in your average home. And there are two that go outside: A front and back door, if you will.

The boy ran, and Chen looked at me with big eyes.

"I think he likes me!" She said it so earnestly. Did she know what she was saying? Of course she didn't. She's far too innocent to understand. I gave her another hug.

"I'm not sure I like him."

"But…Ran-Sama…"

"No buts, young lady." I let go. "Now why don't you go clean your room?"

"Yes, Ran-Sama." She ran off into her room and closed the door. I picked up the broom and continued sweeping. Why is this dog so friendly with Chen? I must go out some time and do some research on this "Neukdae" fellow…

To Be Continued…


	4. Here's the Scoop

Ok. Here's the situation. There is a wolf boy who has befriended your most precious Shikigami, and you want to learn more about this boy. To do that, you need to go to the outside world. But, your master has your handed full with orders and tedious chores. How do you get the information you need without upsetting the master? Well trying to get everything done quickly may work, but you might mess up, and you end up using more time than you need to. The best option is to sneak out, but that obviously has the most risks. But sometimes, you gotta take the chance for the greater good.

One day, after Lady Yukari and Chen went to take a nap, I swept my way to one of the borders she has set up. I silently put the broom down and slipped in. At the other end, I found myself near the woods. Now that I was out, where to begin? Where do I get what I need?

As I walked through the woods, I kept hearing rustling in the shrubbery. But whenever I looked into it, nothing would be there. Eventually, I just assumed that the rustlings were just small woodland creatures. Then I started hearing growling, but couldn't find the source. It got to the point where I stopped walking and braced myself.

"Who's there? Show yourself." I looked all around, but no response. Getting annoyed, I sent out a ring of danmaku.

"Ow! Hey! Easy!" Someone crawled out of some underbrush.

"...Aya?!" That journalist?

"Yeah yeah it's me. Now I gotta ask.," she took a picture, "what are you doing out here? I bet you snuck out! Gimme the deets!" She took more pictures.

"Stop with the pictures and don't make a scoop out of me, and I'll tell."

"Ohhhh you little-Fine fine. Just tell me!" Something tells me she'll do it anyway.

"Listen. I need to get information on someone named Neukdae-"

"Neukdae?! Oh that pup that left his pack. He was the Alpha, you know."

"...No I don't know. Tell me more."

"Well...I honestly don't know much else. That pack I mentioned is now out to get me..." I started hearing the growls again. "Oh no!" She zipped right behind me. "Save me!"

Wolves surrounded us. One walked into the center of the circle, and they all turned into humanoids.

"There's the bird brain!"

"And she's got a bodyguard now?"

"What a coward."

The one in the circle with us walked up to me. "Looks like we found a two-fer, boys."

My hands flared up. "Who are you?"

"None-ya-business, that's who!"

Aya whispered in my ear. "That's the new Alpha. If you wanna know more, he's probably your best lead."

"Listen. I don't want any trouble. But I want to know about someone named Neukdae."

"Neukdae, eh? That poor sap chose some cat over us."

"What can you tell me about him? Personality, habits, background?"

"...And who are ya to wanna know?"

"Does it matter? I need this information, though."

"Well I can't just give the dirt willy-nilly, now can I?"

"If he's ex-pack, why does it matter who knows and why? The fact that he's still alive tells me that either there's some reason you want to protect him, or you're afraid of him."

"...Ya know. You may be on to something. You're kinda smart, lady."

"Honestly, a kitsune telling a wolf how the Alpha should behave is quite an embarrassment. Too bad he's too stupid to realize," Aya whispered to me. She does have a point. Its like he was the Omega before Neukdae left.

"Anyhow. When Neukdae was the Alpha, he was the visciousest wolf in the forrest. He never had regrets or pity. He was at his scariest when hunting cats. Lions, leopards, tigers, kittens, any feline. Didn't matta to him. We were the most feared wolf pack to ever live!" What's with this guy's speech pattern? 'Visciousest'...Let that sink in.

"That all?" A relentless hunter known for his attacks on cats. Juuuuuuust lovely.

"That's the basic intell."

"Very well. I must be on my way." Two wolves spread out, allowing me to leave. As I walked off, Aya followed me closely.

"Where do ya think yer going, bird brain?" One of the wolves tackled Aya. I just continued walking. She can handle herself. She's impossible to get rid of. I got back to the border and slipped back in...

...Only to find Lady Yukari waiting there, tapping her foot impatiently. Oh boy, I was in deep trouble now. Worth it, though!

To Be Continued...


End file.
